


Bad Idea

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Law sneaks into Doflamingo's castle. It doesn't go well for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge on an FFN forum. Prompt: "You're a skinny Santa Claus."

~ Bad Idea ~

"Who are you?"

The unexpected voice startled Law, and he turned to see a child with aqua hair staring at him.

"... Santa Claus," he tried.

The little girl scowled at him and retorted with obvious skepticism, "You're a skinny Santa Claus."

"How else would I fit down chimneys?" he said.

"The real Santa is magic! And I saw you come in the window!"

Then she reached toward him with an open hand, and the next thing the surgeon knew, he was a plush toy harp seal. What he didn't know was that everyone else in the world had just forgotten that he ever existed.

~end~


End file.
